Dinocroc
]] The Dinocroc is the antagonistic suchomimus from the first movie, Dinocroc. Dinocroc is a powerful reptile as seen in Dinocroc that is half dinosaur and half crocodillian. Physical appearance It is a dark gray, almost black, it has very pale yellow eyes. It has rows of spikes down it's back, and large spiked tail. It has razor sharpteeth, very similar to a crocodile, hence the name "Dino-croc." Size It is about eigtheen feet tall at the head and sixteen feet at the shoulders. It is about forty-five feet long from it's snout to tail. Role It first appeared at the beginning of Dinocroc, it attacked the young one that was in the holding cell with it. One of the scientists when in the cell to help the young one, but once she was in there, it attacked and killed her, just leaving her torso. Dr. Campbell, who also stayed late found her remains, and he sees the adult dinocroc escape from it's cell, and from the buidling. Two men are out hunting, one of them goes down by the lake to go the bathroom, it comes out the lake and kills him, then a few minutes later it attacks his partner, drags him in the lake, and kills him too. The next morning Dr. Cambell sees the dincroc in the water, and goes after it, he comes on to shore armed with a bolt-action rifle, scaring Tom and Diane into the bushes, his shooting didn't kill the dinocroc, but only scared it off. A few days go by, and Tom Banning's younger brother Michael Banning is out looking for his dog. The dinocroc attacks him, but he distracts it by throwing his bike in it's mouth. He makes it to a small shed over the lake, where the dinocroc comes up through the floor, and bites his head off, and swallows the rest of his body. Later that same night Sheriff Harper and few other deupties have found the remains of Michael, the sheriff tries to stop Tom from going in but he goes in anyway. They call in Dick Sydney, who is from Austrailia and hunts large crocs for a living. Along with the sheriff's daughter, Diane Harper, Dr. Cambell and Tom, he goes looking for the dinocroc on the town's lake. There it kills a female water skier, and the only witness is a little boy, who tells is dad, but he just tells the kid to stay out of the water. The boy goes into the water to "find" his girlfriend, Dick hands his rifle to Tom, and goes in after the boy to get him out. The dinocroc kills the boy, and Dick stabs it in the head, scaring it off. It comes near the surface, Tom and Dr. Cambell start shooting at it with two bolt-action rifles. Diane shoots a dart into it, and tells Tom to get another one, but he is knocked unconsious when he accidently pricks himself with a dart. Dick gets back in the boat, the dinocroc hits the side of the boat and Dr. Cambell falls in. The dinocroc kills him, despite an effort by Diane and Dick to save him. About a day later, Sheriff Harper and several Marines are out hunting the dinocroc, it attacks them, and ten of the soldiers are killed, the dinocroc leaves the scene with no injures despite being shot at multiple times. Dick and Diane try and kill it with carbon manoxide, which fails, and dinocroc eats Kennedy. Near the end of the movie the dinocroc kills Tom when he tries to shoot it with Dick's rifle. Death Diane and Dick trick the dinocroc onto railroad tracks, and it is ran over by a speeding train. They find out it's still alive, and Dick takes his machette, and stabs it right into the brain of the dinocroc, killing. But as they are driving away from the dead dinocroc, another one is following them up the road, and the movie ends. Second and third appearance It's second appearance is in the upcoming movie Dinocroc vs. Supergator, in which it will battle Supergator. Quotes These are quotes about the Dinocroc. (Dick talking about the Dinocroc) The bastard has killed to many people, it needs to die. (Tom wanting to kill the Dinocroc himself at the end of movie)'' ''Let's kill the fucker! (Sheriff talking to the head of GERECO about what has been killing people) Now that's bullshit! You what's killing people, and you'd damn well tell me, or you be the next victim. List of victims The dinocroc killed nineteen people throughout the whole movie. *Paula Kennedy *Hunter #1 *Hunter #2 *Skiing girl *Girl's boyfriend *Dr. Cambell *Michael Banning *Ten United States Marines *Head of GERECO *Tom Banning Gallery dinocroc1.jpg dinocroc2.jpg dinocroc-special-edition-20110701103730217-000.jpg roar.jpg Category:Creatures